The present invention relates to a magnetic tape guide element.
As known, magnetic tape guide elements constituted by small cylinders, pins and the like are currently provided in recording and playback devices and in magnetic tape cassettes. The guide elements engage the magnetic tape, in sliding contact engagement therewith, during playback and recording.
In magnetic tape recording systems, cylindrical guide elements are provided which in practice delimit the path of the magnetic tape, and keep the magnetic tape coplanar.
Pins are also provided which act guides or as abutment elements, for example, at areas affected by the tape cleaning pad.
Known magnetic tape guide elements must have a particularly smooth surface, so as to avoid damaging the magnetic tape, which generally comprises a polyester support, having a magnetic layer applied to one side thereof.
Such known magnetic tape guide elements comprise small cylinders manufactured, for example, by providing tubular portions which are externally coated with metallic material. The metallic material is processed to impart it with a perfectly smooth surface to avoid causing abrasion or wear of the magnetic tape.
Known magnetic tape guide elements require complicated and expensive surface treatments, and frequently imply the use of relatively expensive materials.
Other known magnetic tape guide elements comprise small cylinders or pins made of synthetic plastic material which can be imparted with a smooth surface via treatment steps which are simpler than those required to impart a smooth surface on small cylinders and pins made of metallic material. However, magnetic tape guide elements made of synthetic plastic material have the disadvantage that the magnetic tape may abrade the surface of the plastic material constituting the guide element. This constitutes an extremely severe disadvantage since particles may be dispersed from the abraded surface, causing further damage and wear.